


Podfic: The Space Between

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, every fandom needs elevator fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't claustrophobic. He just doesn't like small spaces with Merlin in them.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Arthur is hopelessly in love, Merlin is too close, and everyone is oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Space Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Space Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476073) by [StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/StormDancer). 



**Length:** 00.24.52

 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ad1y1afvcoiyp2q), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?hsj80s2fm0frjb3)


End file.
